


Il richiamo della foresta

by Geilie



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geilie/pseuds/Geilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Ci sono tante cose che il tempo ha insegnato a Logan, ma smettere di cascarci come un fesso non è una di queste.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il richiamo della foresta

**Author's Note:**

> _Fandom: X-Men_  
>  Personaggi: Logan/Wolverine   
> _Prompt: albero (by[Maiwe](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=226162))_   
> _Parole: 234 (Word)_   
> _Note: non betata, movieverse ma senza un'ambientazione definita._

**Il richiamo della foresta**  
   
Se c’è una cosa che Logan ha imparato in tutti i suoi duecento e passa anni di vita, è che prima o poi va sempre tutto a puttane. Che sia una pallottola conficcata in mezzo alla sua testaccia dura o un bel paio di occhi caldi e pieni di perdono, qualcuno riesce sempre ad avvicinarsi troppo, alla fine, e a farsi male. O  _fargli_  male, dentro, dove le ferite non guariscono in fretta come tutte le altre.  
In genere entrambe le cose.  
Così, ogni dannatissima volta che tutto va a puttane - perché non impara proprio mai, Logan: guerriero una volta, guerriero per sempre - lui scappa via, sotto la luna, e corre e corre fino alla sua terra, quella fatta di montagne e foreste e natura selvaggia. Una terra in cui nessun lupo ferito possa sentirsi fuori posto. Corre fino al Canada, Logan, e torna nei boschi, a tagliar legna e nascondersi in compagnia di orsi e alci. A stare seduto sul tronco caduto di un albero e aspettare che la vita gli getti tra gli artigli una nuova battaglia, perché la pace, per un uomo come lui, non dura mai abbastanza.  
Ci sono tante cose che il tempo ha insegnato a Logan, ma smettere di cascarci come un fesso non è una di queste.  
Xavier parlerebbe di speranza.  
Logan preferisce gli alberi. Gli alberi non gli sorridono come se gli vedessero dentro.


End file.
